Lovely Suzette
by Knuxle
Summary: Mycroft Holmes has finally found true love! But whom he chooses perplexes Sherlock and John...Will the relationship work out? Mycroft/Umbrella Rated K because Kindergarteners shouldn't read this.


Sherlock Holmes sat back in the burgundy, overstuffed chair, and sipped his tea contently. John Watson sat in the identical chair adjacent to the detective's, and mimicked his actions. They were both silent, but pleased. Sherlock had just finished a case, and had not eaten or slept for several days because of it, so this brief moment of relaxation was utter bliss to him. His thoughts still raced at its normal astounding speed, but it was as if the king and queen and servants of his mind palace were sleeping now. John simply enjoyed this moment because it was the first time in days that Sherlock had shut up.

Flat 221B was, no doubt, the most peaceful, content place on Earth at the moment. The smell of freshly brewed tea hung lightly in the air, and swirled around the two flatmates. Steam curled from the teacups, and cleared John's head of all stress. It was the middle of the day, and with the curtains thrown open, the natural light that flooded the room was plenty enough to see properly. It shone and bounced off of Sherlock's wide collection of artifacts and knick-knacks, which usually were very disturbing to John, but now they seemed beautiful. Everything was perfect.

The door of the flat creaked open, which caused them to jump in surprise. It was Mrs. Hudson. She gave an apologetic look, and half-whispered, "Sherlock, your brother is at the door,"

"Shoot him," Sherlock replied, casually.

Mrs. Hudson gave him a scowl at this remark, and said, "Sherlock, he said that it's important,"

"Shoot him,"

John set his teacup on the table, and sighed, "Let him in," His flatmate's shoulders drooped, and he reluctantly nodded.

Mrs. Hudson bustled back out of the room, and Mycroft soon took her place. He had the same, smug grin on his face, black suit, and navy-blue tie. Despite the lack of rain, he carried a black umbrella at his side.

"Yes dearest brother, I've been a very good little boy," Sherlock said, sarcastically, "You can leave now,"

"You don't need to tell me that," Mycroft answered, smugly, "That's what I have John for,"

John squirmed uncomfortably at the mention of his name. Sherlock, however sneered at his brother, and remarked, "What's with the ring?" and started a new sip of tea.

Mycroft glanced at his hand, and replied, "I'm engaged, actually,"

Sherlock nearly choked on his tea. "YOU WHAT!" he shouted, still spluttering.

"I believe you need to acquire some hearing aids if you did not hear me," his brother said, biting back a laugh.

John patted his flatmate on the back, making a feeble attempt to cease his coughing fit. Once Sherlock had fully recovered, he asked, "So, whom did you pick up from the street this time?"

Mycroft's face flushed red, "SHERLOCK HOLMES, YOU SWORE TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT,"

The consulting detective chuckled to himself, and muttered, "Times have changed, brother,"

Mycroft coughed, and said, "Ah…her name is Suzette, and she is NOT like that," he shot a hateful glare at his brother.

John raised his eyebrows, "Wait, I thought you and Anthea…"

"Heavens no!" Mycroft interrupted, "No, she has a boyfriend. Not me,"

"Well, why have I never heard of this 'Suzette'?" Sherlock asked as he placed his empty teacup on the table by John's.

"She's here right now," his brother stated, blankly, "I thought you knew that,"

"I don't want to play games, Mycroft. Who is she?"

Mycroft's finger grazed a small, gold band around the handle of his umbrella, and suddenly Sherlock was overcome with a wave of fear.

"You…you proposed to your umbrella?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Do you have a problem with that?" now, the businessman seemed to be more upset than proud of his new fiancé.

John was absolutely speechless. Apparently Sherlock had been through something similar to this before, because he did not seem as much surprised as he did scared.

Very seriously, Sherlock leaned in towards his brother, and said, "Mycroft, don't follow my lead. Please, please don't follow my lead. You don't need to do this. There are a lot better things out there that can help you, Mycroft, I know there are,"

His brother raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

In a half-whisper, Sherlock said, "Mycroft, you don't have to do drugs. It's awful, and you can get in trouble. Do you remember what happened to me?"

Mycroft laughed out loud, "I'm not on drugs! I am genuinely in love with Suzette, and you can't stop that!"

Sherlock paused, and eyed his brother suspiciously. No signs of drug use, no severe head injuries, no signs of amnesia, NOTHING! Why, all of a sudden, was Mycroft acting so…strange?

"Let me get this straight; you proposed to your umbrella, Suzette, and you're going to get married?" John asked, clearly lost.

Mycroft rolled his eyes, "YES. I've explained it several times, so why must you keep asking?!" he protectively pulled Suzette closer to him, as if to emphasize the fact that he was genuinely in deep, uncontrollable love with his umbrella.

"Mycroft, please don't do this, you know how I feel about feelings," Sherlock groaned as he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, "You don't need to pretend anymore, okay? I'm not 'jealous' that you've supposedly found someone that you love, so stop with the act,"

The elder brother could not take this insulting anymore. In frustration, he slammed Suzette to the ground, stood abruptly from his seat on the couch, and marched over to his younger brother. Mycroft reached out, grabbed Sherlock by the collar of his shirt, and said in a dangerously low growl, "I love Suzette more than anything in the world, and if you want to get in the middle of that, you can go ahead and kiss your protection goodbye. I could have you arrested right here, right now without any complaint from the police. Understand?"

Sherlock, despite how threatening his elder brother seemed, remarked, "Yes, I understand. What I don't understand is why, if you love Suzette so much, do you throw her on the ground and treat her like an umbrella?"

Quickly, Mycroft let go of his younger brother's shirt, and rushed to Suzette's aid. Sherlock smirked slightly at this, then picked up his laptop and began typing away at what John guessed was his blog. Mycroft did not say goodbye, or acknowledge the fact that he was leaving at all, and exited out the door. Once he was gone, Sherlock visibly relaxed a bit more. Although he never admitted it, John could tell that he was anxious around his brother. No doubt, their relationship was even worse than the one between John and Harry.

"So..." John said, making an attempt to ease up the awkwardness that still hung in the air, "Do you think he's serious?"

Sherlock closed his eyes, and shrugged, "You can never be sure with him,"

The doctor rolled his eyes, and scoffed, "Yes you can, you're always sure about everything. That's why you've got such a massive ego,"

The consulting detective paused from his blogging, and shot a glare at his flatmate. John chuckled, and stood to get some more tea, ignoring Sherlock's death stare. In the meantime, the detective's mind raced. From what he could tell, Mycroft was being sincere, but then again, both of the brothers were extraordinarily talented straight-faced liars. Mycroft had never been the type to fall in love out of the blue, or really show any sort of affection at all. They both were strong believers in the fact that emotions and sentiment were only weaknesses. True, Mycroft had a girlfriend at one point, but that was in secondary school, and she was only there because he had gotten sick of the taunting from his classmates. He did not _really _love her like he claimed he had. Was it the same case with Suzette? Sherlock found no reason why Mycroft would suddenly 'need' a false girlfriend/fiance. What confused him the most was _why an umbrella_?! There was a vast population of female HUMANS in London, so if Mycroft was simply pulling off an act, why would he choose his _UMBRELLA_?! Ugh, that was one of the reasons Sherlock despised his brother; they were almost equal in wits. Almost.

Angrily, Mycroft slammed his office door behind him, and stormed over to his desk. Carefully, he set Suzette on his comfortable recliner, but practically slammed himself down in his office chair, pouting. Emotions; anger, frustration, love, passion, hatred, angst...they all flooded through his body like a rushing waterfall. Though he used to consider emotions a weakness, now he embraced them, and slammed a balled fist on the desktop.

"Stupid little brother," he muttered, "They're all so stupid. Everyone," He was not even sure why he cared what anyone thought about Suzette. Under normal circumstances he would shrug off any insults as if they never even happened, but for some reason, now he felt compelled to get over-protective about it, and be of Suzette's aid in times like this. While it bothered Mycroft deeply, he consoled himself with the fact that this was a good thing, and it was a sign that he truly did love Suzette. To calm his nerves even more, the businessman reached for his beloved umbrella, and set her gingerly on the desk. Gently, his finger fiddled with the gold ring around Suzette's handle. It was not something very special, just a simple gold band with no diamond, or engraving, or anything of the sort, but at the same time, it was beautiful. Just like her. "I love you," he whispered, and continued the motion as he filed through some paperwork.

Quietly, the office door clicked open, and Anthea stepped inside. She wore a white, button-up blouse, and a knee-length black skirt, topped off with death-defyingly high heels. Somewhat impatiently, she slammed a stack of papers on Mycroft's desk, and put her hands on her hips.

"Lovely to see you, Anthea," he muttered, semi-robotically.

"Do you know what that is?" she replied, with words like daggers.

"No, what?"

"It's an angry letter from the bank asking why you haven't payed the company's electricity bill!"

Anxiously, Mycroft looked up from his work, and raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Anthea threw her hands at her sides, and exclaimed, "You can't bother to pay the bills?!"

"I've been busy,"

"Busy with what, huh?! What could possibly occupy you more than your work! You don't have a family, a girlfriend, a boyfriend, I don't even think you have a cat!" the secretary shoved the mountainous stack of papers closer to her employer, as if to make a point..

Mycroft stopped fiddling with Suzette's ring, and slammed his open hand on the table. "Last time I checked, you're not the one in charge here!"

Challenging her employer, Anthea continued on, "You've got at least a million pounds in your pockets at this moment to spare, so I think you can pay the bloody bill!"

Checking to see if she was correct, Mycroft briefly checked his coat pocket, and found exactly what she had told of. "Perhaps so, but I've been a bit occupied trying to plan a wedding,"

"Whose wedding could you POSSIBLY be planning?!"

Mycroft said nothing in reply, so Anthea repeated herself, "Whose wedding are you planning?!"

"My wedding, okay?! I'm planning my wedding!" Mycroft threw the pile of papers across the room, where it hit the wall and burst into a thousand sheets, flying aimlessly about the room.

Anthea's clenched fists released themselves, and she stood, helplessly in front of her enraged employer. "You're engaged?" she asked, weakly. Suddenly, she noticed the gold band around the handle of the black umbrella, and her temper rose again. Her face flushed a scorching shade of red, she turned on her dagger-like high heels, and shouted, "YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR BROTHER, MYCROFT HOLMES! A PSYCHOPATH! A BLOODY PSYCHOPATH!" before slammed the door behind her.

"Sociopath, dear," Mycroft muttered, smiling weakly to himself before rising to collect the thousand pages that were now strewn about the office, "Do your research,"

**AN: Question: Is this the first Mycroft/Umbrella fanfiction...ever? If not, please give me a link to another in the reviews, or just PM me. Anyway, I don't plan to make this a very long fic, just short and sweet. Also, this is a prequel to my current fanfiction (which is much bigger) The Loving Murder, but can be read on its own. Favorite, Follow, and Review if you liked it, and stay tuned for more! Also, please check out The Loving Murder. I'd really appreciate it. :)  
Chao!**


End file.
